Mision black rider
by SEBAS GG
Summary: Inmersos en una guerra sin nombre, una guerra secreta donde las mejores agencias de inteligencia se matan los unos contra los otros. Siendo ambos de diferentes bandos se deberian odiar mutuamente pero no lo hacen. Deberian haberse matado ya desde hace mucho con todas las oportunidades ue se les ha dado pero aun asi. No lo hacen. (One-shot)


**one shot**

 **Mision black rider**

 **Hola mm este es un nuevo one shot, dejare un poco el de el señor de los mares ya que no me he inspirado mucho en ese fic pero en fin ya saben me gusta hacer fics o he descubierto una facinacion al hacer fics con temas de otras peliculas o acontecimientos historicos como el de una luz en conmemoracion y el de este dia es de 007. Debo admitir que me gusta mucho en especial la ultima pelicula que salio.**

 **En fin perdon por los errores ortograficos ya que lo estoy haciendo desde mi celular ya que por el momento la computadora esta fuera.**

 **Empecemos.**

* * *

Todos conocen las guerras, esta la primera gran guerra, la segunda gran guerra, la guerra fria, la guerra que se esta desarrollando contra los musulmanes, las guerras civiles como la de estados unidos en fin puedo gastarme demaciado tiempo nombrandolas.

En las guerras siempre habra bandos diferentes y con distintos ideales y propocitos, ejemplos estan los aliados, nazis, los confederados, los del yihad. Pero ahi una guerra que jamas se ha hablado al publico ocultandola con tonterias como lo son los ataques terroristas.

Esa guerra no tiene nombre, donde sus bandos son nada mas ni nada menos que las agencias de inteligencia de la CIA y MI6. Si suena raro pero asi es la verdad, inglaterra y estados unidos estaban mandando agentes para hacer misiones en contra del otro pais.

Los motivos han llegado a ser desde motivos politicos, sociales y economicos, hasta recuerdo una cumbre de paz donde uno de los envajadores saco en cara un tema de la colonia.

Han habido muchas cumbres secretas, la interpol a tratado de acabar la guerra y hasta el papa a intervenido pero parece imposible.

Quien soy yo? Pues soy Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III hijo del director de MI6 Stoick the vast, graduado de la escuela militar a los 13 años, soy de la clase "especial" como dirian algunos o de la clase nerd como dirian otros. Entre a Hardvard a los 14 y a los 18 me gradue en mecatronica, seguido me enliste en la marina y a la edad de 20 mi padre me pidio entrar a MI6 y de ahi llevo 5 años en la agencia.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche en una calle de emiratos arabes por el borde de la costa del golfo persico. Iba en un lamborghini aventador LP700-4 negro. Si,no me gustaba los rolls royce que la agencia me ofrecia. Gire llegando a un peaje antes de entrar a un puente que se perdia por el oceano.

-tu informacion- dijo el regordete con uniforme de guardia desde la cabina entregandome un sobre blanco.

-gracias Fishlegs- le dije tomando el sobre.

-ten cuidado amigo-

-cuando no lo he echo?-

Pise a fondo el acelerador. El puente estaba solo asi que no me preocupaba pasar de los 140km/h ademas de que ese puente era demasiado largo asi que tenia tiempo de sobra.

Con una mano saque el contenido del paquete encontrado una USB azul con dos H grabadas. La introduje en la consola del automovil para que al instante una pantalla se dibujara en el parabrisas al lado del copiloto.

-codigo por favor- resono la voz computarizada de una mujer.

-028446370272- dije mientras conducia.

-nombre clave por favor.

-Furia nocturna

-bienvenido al sistema de MI6 agente Haddock.

-gracias Dot.

-Quiere que lea la informacion de la unidad?

-Por favor

-Mision: black rider. La MI6 ha interceptado informacion donde la compañia armamentista de Bludvist Industries a creado un dispocitivo de tipo PEM capaz de neutralizar la mitad del emisferio occidental. Su mision, si la acepta, es infiltrarse en la fiesta de la compañia a cargo de Eret hijo de Eret la mano derecha de Drago bludvist para asi robar los planos del arma y el prototipo para asi poder hacer un contraataque eficiente y definitivo contra la CIA.

Si todas las misiones son lo mismo. Una mision decisiva en la guerra pero al final siempre sera inservible. Como todas te dan argumentos estupidos haciendoles sonar importante pero al final no sirve de nada.

-El director de la MI6 ha encomendado esta mision especificamente a usted.

-Ok, que apoyo tendre para la mision

-el agente Alpha lo acompañara y le servira de refuerzo en caso de que haya problemas en la mision.

"Toothless" pense con una sonrisa al saber quien seria mi refuerzo.

Tannlos Haddock mi hermano menor por un año. El no era un cerebrito como yo, le iba bien en el colegio pero lo que de verdad le gustaba eran los deportes, mas especifico las artes marciales. Es cinta negra y especialista en judo, karate kun fu, jujitsu, capoeira, es por decirlo asi el Jackie Chan de la agencia. A los 14 gano las nacionales en judo lo cual venia con un viaje a oriente para mejorar y aprender mas artes marciales. Al igual que yo estubo en la milisia, en la fuerza aerea y a los 20 el entro a la agencia.

Se preguntaran el porque le digo Toothless, pues veran a los 17 años el fue a parar en una competencia de peleas clandestinas en corea donde tubo que falsificar unos papeles para decir que era mayor de edad y asi poder competir, llego a la final contra un ruso de 2 metros. En la pelea el oponente de Tooth le dio una patada en la boca tumbandole el colnillo superior derecho junto con el diente que le antecedia y tambien la muela que le seguia. Pero al final Toothless gano, aunque despues de eso la policia encontro al lugar del combate y arrestaron a todos incluyendo a mi hermano el cual le descubrieron la identificacion falsa.

Mi padre tubo que mover cielo y tierra para poder sacar a Toothless y como castigo lo metio a la fuerza aerea, bueno castigo es un decir ya que a Toothless le facino en especial por poder saltar en paracaidas y por poder manejar un F19.

-Que hay de Snotlout?

-el agente Nightmare esta en los Alpes en la reunion con el director de la KGB (la KGB es la agencia de inteligencia de rusia) para que este se nos una y asi tener un aliado valioso.

-Identificacion que usare para entrar a la fiesta- pedi con la mirada fija en el puente.

-Entrara como Dagur Deranged el hijo de Oswald, un importante socio de la compañia el cual esta en coma y que iba a ser remplazado por su hijo Dagur.

-Ya se encargaron de el?

-Uno de nuestros agentes lo sedo durante 42 horas dandole tiempo para entrar a la fiesta y cumplir su mision.

-Alguna informacion adicional?

-ADVERTENCIA: se a confirmado la presencia de la agente de la CIA conocida como Nadder Mortifero.

"Ahora si se puso interesante" pense al escuchar el nombre del agente que la IA me informo.

-Algo mas?

-Nada agente Haddock. Ahora este mensaje se autodestruira.

Rapidamente saque la USB celeste de la consola del automovil para bajar el vidrio y lanzar al mar la USB. Unos instantes despues pude divisar por el retrovisor una columna de agua que salio disparada al aire en el mismo lugar donde habia caido la USB.

-Dot, conectame con los ingenieros.

-Permizo denegado, las personas que intenta contactar no existen.

-Que!

Esos idiotas, no puedo creer que hayan hackeado el sistema para esa tonteria.

-Ya que. Conectame con los "super genios zippleback"- dije con fastidio el nombre que esos idiotas requerian.

-Conectando...

Despues de unos segundos aparecio la imagen de un rubio con rastas y gafas de sol sentado en una silla al estilo de un cabecilla de la mafia siciliana.

-Sabia decision agente Haddock al llamarme.

-hola Tuffnuf-dije sin animo. Al instante un puño se choco en la mejilla de Tuffnuf para dejarle paso a una rubia con trenzas.

-Hola Hiccup- dijo con una voz cantarina la rubia en el monitor.

-Hola Ruff

Otra vez aparecio el gemelo empujando a un lado a su hermana.

-En que os puedo ayudar Hiccup Haddock- dijo fingiendo una voz de español con tono de "misterio".

-Que tienes para mi que me pueda ayudar en la mision.

-que no tengo para ti? Esa seria la pregunta.

Al terminar la guantera se abrio dejando desplazar tres bandejas negras con objetos de todo tipo.

-para empezar te tengo una Colt 1911 semiautomatica con silenciador, la empuñadura tiene lector de huellas por lo cual solo tu podras usarla. Mas que un arma es un accesorio de uso personal. Biene con cargadores de balas de distinto tipo. Dardos, balas tipo escopeta, y un gancho con un cable de alta tencion con el sistema de retraccion-hablo Tuffnuf

-Me sera util. Que mas tienes

-Un cuchillo militar de doble hoja- hablo Ruffnuf apartando a su hermano y si efectivamente en la misma bandeja al lado de la pistola estaba un cuchillo militar.

-que tiene de especial?

-en el mango tiene un boton que al presionar su hoja se calienta a temperaturas capaz de derretir cualquier metal haciendo un corte limpio eso sin contar su hoja afilada que cortaria una mano o un pie con facilidad, aunque en tu caso no lo recomiendo.

-Y dale con eso otra vez-dije con fastidio.

-te empacamos tu anillo de hardvard.

-para que lo necesitaria?

-puede mandar una corriente electrica capaz de paralizar a alguien. Trajiste tus anteojos?

-no los necesito desde los 15.

-pues que bueno que te empacamos unos lentes de contacto. Todo lo que tu veas lo vera el dienton desde su laptop y podra mandarte informacion que aparecera en tu vision. Ademas de otras funciones que ahora no quiero decir.

-por ultimo unos brazaletes que pasaran electricidad atravez de tus manos y que llegaran a unos guantes que Alpha te proporcionara. Util para escalar en superficies planas.

-eso de que me serviria?

-creeme lo necesitaras.

-Algo mas?

-nada mas fuera de lo comun. Oye Hiccup es cierto que ella esta en la fiesta?-pregunto Ruff. Y ya se a donde va la conversacion asi que prefiero evitarmela por lo cual colgue antes de que llegaran a mas solo diciendo un adios.

Conduje lo que quedaba del puente hasta divisar un edificio de por lo menos unos 100 pisos encima de una plataforma metalica y un helipuerto suspendido al lado del edificio antes de llegar a la cima, con otra plataforma al lado con tres pisos por lo que deduje que era los parqueaderos y notando el porque Tuffnuf y Ruffnuf me enpacaron esos brazaletes y es porque casi todo el edificio era de vidrio algo tipo el Bur Khalifa.

Habia una pequeña hilera de carros esperando a entrar al edificio por lo que pude prepararme para a abrir la guantera para ponerme los objetos que los gemelos me habian mandado empezando con el anillo seguido de los dos brazaletes plateados en cada muñeca. Con cuidado me puse los lentes de contacto los cuales escanearon el lugar y todas las matriculas de los automoviles ante mi arrojando informacion sobre ellos. Coji la billetera con la cedula falsa y la invitacion a la fiesta y un celular inteligente para despues cojer un auricular que me puse en el oido izquierdo. Por ultimo me subi la bota del pantalon izquierdo dejando ver una protecis de metal. A esto se referia Ruffnuf con lo del cuchillo.

Que paso? pues fue en una mision hace tres años, estaba en una planta hidroelectrica en el norte de inglaterra. Los de la CIA intentaban destruirla pues creian que seria un golpe duro al dejar a una porcion del pais sin energia pero era un señuelo al cual fui mandado junto con otros 15 agentes para capturar a todos los agentes posibles. No logre capturar a ningun agente aunque muchos de los de la CIA murieron y la planta fue destruida por el enemigo haciendo que cuando intentara escapar una viga callera en mi y me dejara atrapado. No lo pude salvar ya que era yo o mi pie asi que con un cuchillo parecido al que me dieron me corte la pierna 2 cm mas abajo de la rodilla. Un poco drastico pero para situaciones extremas... bueno ya conocen el resto. Aunque sobrevivi no pude salvar a 7 de mis compañeros que murieron bien sea por mano de un agente de la CIA o por la explosion del lugar.

Abri dos compartimientos de la protesis guardando la pistola con el silenciador y el cuchillo en cada uno, junto con los cargadores. Ya estaba listo para la mision.

-Dot avisale al agente alpha de mi llegada.

Al llegar un hombre con traje rojo me pidio las llaves, era el balet. Entre junto a un grupo de personas que reian y hablaban de cosas como la politica, o como se beneficiaron de la subida del dolar o como habian ganado millones de dolares en un juego de blackjack en montecarlo.

-Su identificacion y su invitacion porfavor- pidio un hombre en la entrada.

Le entregue el boleto y le mostre la identificacion al hombre el cual la miro por un momento para despues mirarme a mi.

-bienvenido señor Deranged. Me permite su saco?

Me quite la gabardina y se la entregue al hombre. Llevaba puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata roja. El lugar era inmenso, el suelo era marmol, se podian ver unas columnas bordeando la pista de baile. Las mesas eran redondas donde la gente bebia, reia y posiblemente hablaban de economia.

El bar estaba en la parte del frente de la pista, los musicos tocaban en una tarima ubicada en una esquina del salon. El lugar tenia dos pisos, en el segundo habian mas mesas y desde aquel lugar se podia apreciar una gran araña de cristal.

-Toothless ya entre- me comunique por el auricular, revisando el lugar viendo todos los rostros del lugar e instantaneamente en mi vision aparecia los nombres, el trabajo y los casos en los que se les culpo por ir en contra de la ley.

-te estoy viendo- escuche la voz de mi hermano a travez del auricular. Busque rapidamente y lo encontre asomado por la baranda del segundo piso.

-es hora de trabajar.

Mi hermano se perdio por el segundo piso mientras yo me acercaba al bar para pedir un martini seco con una aceituna.

-ya escaneaste todo el edificio?.

-dame un momento se esta terminando. Ya tienes donde quedarte?

-me quede en un hotel en dubai y tu?

-papa logro conseguir el ultimo cuarto de este edificio.

Si este edificio era usado como hotel. Los cuartos estaban llenos asi que yo no pude conseguir un cuarto.

-el anfitrion ya llego?

-eret aterriso en el helipuerto hace media hora.

Me recargue en la mesa del bar para disfrutar de mi bebida.

-avisame si vez a alguien de la CIA. Y por favor si ves a Stormfly no te la vayas a llevar a la cama hasta que termine la mision.

-emmm...

\- ya la encontraste verdad?

-hola Hiccup- escuche una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea.

-hola Storm.- mire para arriba y ahi estaba ella asomada por el barandal. Una rubia con las puntas del cabello azul, cuerpo atletico el cual tenia puesto un vestido negro entallado con unos aretes plateados.

Stormfly... la verdad no se cual es el apellido, el que se lo sabe es mi hermano. Agente de la CIA y la novia de mi hermano, experta en gimnasia, y al igual que mi hermano conoce gran parte de artes marciales. Se estaran preguntando que hacen juntos dos agentes de diferente bando juntos, pues la verdad es que fue en una mision. La CIA tiene precio sobre las cabezas de todos los agentes de MI6 y las mas altas son las de mi hermano, mi padre y la mia. Storm fue enviada a cazar a mi hermano, y pues cuando lo encontro pelearon. La cafeteria en la que estaba mi hermano en ese momento quedo vuelta mierda por la pelea de esos dos. Al final Toothless gano y le perdono la vida a Storm y desde aquel dia se empezaron a frecuentar hasta que confesaron sus sentimientos y bueno ya saben el resto. Es mas el dia que perdi la pierna, Toothless estaba en medio orgasmo con Storm ya que ese dia Stormfly estaba en Inglaterra para una mision y mi hermano se reporto enfermo. Se culpa un poco por lo que me paso justificando que si el hubiera estado yo talvez no hubiera perdido la pierna, pero la verdad yo no lo culpo a veces lo envidio porque el tiene algo mas que hacer ademas de esta guerra.

Esperen si Stormfly esta aqui entonces ella ya debe estar...

-Buenas noches Señor Haddock.

Mierda.

-Astrid Hofferson ya me preguntaba cuando apareceria.

Dije volteando a ver a mi rival y ahi estaba la rubia de cabello trenzada ojiazul de cuerpo atletico y contorneado con un traje rojo entallado con una abertura en la pierna, llevando un collar y aretes dorados junto con una pequeña cartera del mismo color del vestido colgando del brazo, y al verla al rostro en mi vision solo aparecia el nombre y ya, no habia informacion de absolutamente nada. Se avanicaba con un abanico negro mientras se apoyaba en la barra y pedia lo mismo que yo. Astrid Hofferson, la agente de la CIA conocida como Nadder Mortifero, literalmente a vivido en la guerra toda su vida. Su padre y su tio Fynn fueron parte del escuadron de rangers. A los 15 años entro al escuadron de SEALS el escuadron que domina aire, agua y tierra. Es la asesina mas agil, fuerte y despiadada que conozco la cual es la agente mas buscada por la MI6 junto con su prima Stormfly y la cual es culpable de mi discapacidad. Si ella fue a la planta hidroelectrica y con la cual pelee en el lugar y la cual exploto el lugar ademas de matar a 5 de mis compañeros. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos fue en un banco de francia el cual tenia informacion guardada de la ubicacion de las minas de plutoneo que reunio la union sovietica en la guerra fria y que por motivos que no se, cayeron en las manos de los franceses que por ende se convirtio en blanco de la CIA y de MI6. El resultado, una explosion en el lugar junto con una estadia en urgencias durante dos meses gracias a que la explosion del lugar me dejo en coma durante ese tiempo y segun lo que tengo entendido no le fue muy diferente a la rubia.

-debo decir que me estaria esperando verlo hoy- dijo mostrando sus dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos.

-se podria decir lo mismo aunque me preocupaba no tener pareja de baile- dije ofreciendole una mano la cual ella tomo para despues ir a la pista de baile. Sonara a cliche pero la musica que sonaba era nada mas que tango.

\- asi que Dagur Deranged, eres un poco mas delgado para pasarse por el- dijo poniendo la billetera enfrente de mis ojos. Toque mi bolsillo y efectivamente me la habia sacado del bolsillo. Con un bufido la tome y la guarde de nuevo.

-si ya me lo suponia. Para su suerte Camicazi Burglar es casi que su hermana gemela excepto que segun lo tengo entendido, esta en muletas- dije con la identificacion de ella en mi mano. No es la unica que tiene manos rapidas.

-ahora esta en silla de ruedas- dijo con una sonrisa. Ahi supe que astrid le rompio la otra pierna.

Seguimos bailando hasta que en una parte de la cancion volvimos a quedar pegados. Pase la mano por la espalda desnuda notando la diferencia de textura en la piel.

-veo que su cirujano plastico si hizo un buen trabajo

-bueno al menos eso mejor que una protesis.

Porque Astrid tiene una cicatriz o bueno tenia una cicatriz en la espalda? Facil yo se la hice. Fue en una base militar estado unidense. Mi mision era entrar a la computadora y hackearla, para despues destruir la base. La mision de Astrid era detenerme.

Cuando llegue a la computadora corri la descarga y cuando estaba a 90% llego Astrid y la desconecto. Peleamos y en un hueco que dejo en su defensa, la ataque con el cuchillo dejando una erida profunda que recorria toda la espalda.

-creo que no ahi la necesidad de decir el porque estamos aqui-dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-el dispositivo black rider. Mision arriesgada para cualquier dama como usted- dije con una sonrisa y haciendo que otra sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la rubia.

-seguro de que quiere perder la otra pierna señor Haddock?

-usted esta segura de que quiere otra factura del cirujano?-respondi de la misma forma a lo cual ella respondio con una carcajada.

-esta bien señor Haddock. Que gane el mejor-

La cancion termino, me acerque a una mesa y tome una rosa del florero.

-para usted señorita Hofferson

-muchas gracias- respondio con una sonrisa.

-empieza el juego. Quieres apostar como siempre?- escuche la voz de Toothless atra vez del auricular.

-ya sabes que le apostare a mi prima- escuche a lo lejos la voz de Storm. Como siempre estos dos haciendo del trabajo un juego y si parecia ya que al subir al segundo piso los encontre en la mesa mas apartada uno frente al otro con sus laptops abiertas como si de un juego de batalla naval se tratara.

-Alpha dame mapa-le exigi a mi hermano. Apenas el empezo a hablar en la vision de mi ojo derecho se cubrio por completo por un plano del edificio para despues rotarlo y poder verlo de perfil.-El edificio tiene 150 pisos lo cual son 670 metros, el dispositivo black rider esta en el ultimo piso. Los 20 primeros pisos son usados como cuartos de hotel. Mi cuarto esta en el piso veinte asi que te ahorraras los primeros pisos los cuales son los 80 primeros metros. El asensor esta bloqueado del veinte para arriba asi que tendras que escalar. El helipuerto hubicado en el piso 140 te ayudara para acender al ser buen enganche para el gancho que te dieron los hermanos zippleback, el problema es que el cable tiene maximo 100 metros por lo que no podras usarlo hasta llegar por lo menos hasta el piso 115 entonces tendras que escalar 95 pisos lo que son 380 metros antes de usar el gancho, para que al final los ultimos 10 pisos subirlos a pie. En estos guardan todos los prototipos por lo cual estara plagado de guardias- dijo mientras que en mi vision se marcaba todo lo que decia empezando con mi posicion en el segundo piso, seguido de el cuarto de Toothless en el piso 20 mostrando el camino a seguir en el asenso por fuera del edificio hasta el Helipuerto y al final mostrando unas escaleras en espiral hasta el ultimo piso donde se marcaba la posicion del dispositivo.

-pan comido no?-pregunto mi hermano.

-claro porque no lo haces tu, despues de todo estas acostumbrado a las alturas-dije con sarcasmo.

-mmm no lo creo. Yo estare bien aqui-

No hay caso con el.

-ya te hiciste con el sistema?-

-solo puedo sacar informacion y bloquear las camaras ya que el sistema es tan avanazado que si consigo todo se darian cuenta y todo se iria a la basura- explico mi hermano.

-ya lo tienes?-pregunte.

-no, falta un poco-

-avisame cuando este. Tengo que hacer algo primero- informe.

Me asome por el barandal buscando hasta que lo vi subiendo la escalera hablando con dos hombres.

-Eret hijo de eret. Que gran placer que me haya invitado a su fiesta- dije amistosamente.

-y usted es?- pregunto extrañado el azabache.

-Dagur Deranged hijo de Oswald- dije mostrandome amigable.

-ahhh si. Como esta tu padre?- pregunto distraidamente.

-bien. Sigue en coma-dije con tristeza fingida.

-ahh que pena. Oswald es un buen hombre y me a hablado maravillas de usted- dijo con empatia.

-si, lo mismo me a hablado de usted como un gran hombre de negocios en especial de el Señor Bludvist- vaya que debo parecer un lamebotas en este momento.

-Hardvard? No tenia conocimiento de que usted estubo en Hardvard- dijo señalando el anillo en mi mano izquierda. Mierda no lo vi venir, piensa.

-ehmm si solo que no termine ni si quiera el primer semestre ya que me expulsaron por un problema- vaya que salio de improvisto.

-y cual?

Carajo.

-una... una pelea. Parece que usted esta ocupado asi que no lo molesto mas- ya no fastidie.

-si claro mandele saludos a Oswald de parte de Drago

-claro yo lo hare-

Y asi termino la conversacion con el señor Eret, menos mal porque se me acababan las ideas.

-Toothless ya esta el sistema?

-claro

-escaneaste la retina de Eret?

-eso no tienes que ni preguntarlo.

-okey entonces guiame.

-el camarero que pasara a tu lado tiene las llaves del cuarto.

Mire atras mio y un camarero con champaña se dirigia a mi posicion. Apenas paso pude ver la tarjeta la cual cogi.

-bien ahora sube al asensor y ve al piso veinte. Habitacion 2016.

Entre al asensor y vi que la consola tenia los 150 niveles, el problema es que habia la cerradura de una llave la cual por deduccion me imagino que desbloquea los demas niveles.

Al llegar vi un pasillo con paredes de marmol y un tapete rojo, que se dividia en dos con señales apuntando los dos pasillos. 2000-2010 era la primera señal que apuntaba a la izquierda. 2011-2020 era la señal de la derecha, pasillo por el cual camine hasta el fondo entrando al cuarto 2016 como habia dicho mi hermano.

-Alpha ya estoy aqui

-bien. Los brazaletes no tienen toda la estructura que te ayudara a escalar asi que ve a la caja fuerte y abrela. Codigo 2124.

Me diriji a una pequeña puerta en la pared que al abrirla revelaba una caja fuerte con cerradura electronica. Al poner el codigo esta se abrio y pude ver el contenido. Ahi estaban los guantes que mencionaron los gemelos.

-las manillas le daran corriente a los guantes los cuales se pegaran a las ventanas.

-soportara mi peso?

-soporto a Fishlegs asi que creo que si lo hara. Las ventanas no se abren asi que sal del cuarto y ve al cuarto de al lado para cortar la ventana.

-porque no en tu cuarto?

-porque es mi cuarto y no quiero tener un agujero en el-respondio como si fuera lo mas obvio. En fin sali del cuarto y me asome por el marco viendo como una empleada del aseo salia del cuarto del final. Pase por el lado chocando con ella.

-disculpe usted- dije avergonsado.

-no se preocupe- dijo como si nada. Cuando siguio su camino yo segui el mio hasta llegar al cuarto del final metiendo la tarjeta que le habia robado a la empleada. Al entrar vi que era un cuarto exactamente como el de toothless, una cama matrimonial, un televisor plasma, el baño blanco, la caja fuerte y las ventanas que iban del techo al suelo.

Saque el cuchillo de mi protecis precionando el boton de la empuñadura y al momento la hoja se empezo a tornar de un color naranja neon. Apenas hice precion en el vidrio este se empezo a derretir.

-los gemelos no exageraban con lo caliente que se pone- dije al ver lo efectivo del cuchillo. Cuando hice un corte en forma de rectangulo lo suficientemente grande para que yo pasara, active las manillas las cuales activaron los guantes.

-empieza el asenso agente furia nocturna. El helipuerto esta en la cara opuesta a la que estas asi que tendras que rodearlo.-escuche la voz de mi hermano.

-aqui voy

Pegue el primer guante a la ventana para despues pegar el siguiente, empece a escalar. El viento soplaba violentamente y la verdad es que no podia ver mas que las luces del helipuerto y los pocos cuartos con luz. Estaba en el piso 75, ya habia cambiado de cara del edificio quedando al lado de la cara donde estaba el helipuerto, cuando derrepente vi una luz tenue en el cuarto en el que estaba escalando y hay pude verlos. Eret estaba con alguien mas en el cuarto, de repente Eret me volteo a ver obligandome a soltar del vidrio y caer un piso.

-que mierda hace el aqui.

-no lo se pero sigue escalando.

-me puedes dar audio y video?

-si pero Hiccup, las manillas tienen un tiempo de duracion.

-Haslo Alpha.

Y como exigi hay pude ver a Eret y al hombre con el que hablaba.

-como es posible que ellos hayan entrado Salvaje?-grito histerico Eret.

-señor son agentes secretos. Espias y asesinos profesionales, el que acabo con los guardias en los pisos 50 y 51 no fue cualquiera-se excuso el jefe de seguridad. Y ese no fui yo asi que ella debe estar cerca.

-no me importa si fue James Bond o Rambo el que lo hizo. Lo que quiero es que el dispositivo black rider no caiga en manos de esas ratas.

-hiccup ya sigue escalando-rogo mi hermano por el comunicador.

Iba a hacerlo pero...

-espera un momento-dije. Me fije en la esquina del cuarto en el que discutia Eret y su guardia y ahi la vi entre las sombras del cuarto. Una silueta femenina. Al ellos no tener la luz prendida y solo dejandose iluminar por una tenue lampara que estaba en un escritorio, las sombras la cubrian pareciendo un espectro escuchando toda la conversacion como si nada. Cuando los dos hombres salieron la camara se apago.

-Toothless que paso?-pregunte al ver que me quede sin imagen pero si con sonido, oyendo unos tacones paseandose por la habitacion.

-no lo se mejor sube y mira a ver que puedes ver.

Subi el piso que habia perdido por la caida y la vi ahi enfrente de mi detras del cristal.

-Astrid

Ahi estaba la rubia mirandome con una sonrisa socarrona. Se dio la vuelta y antes de salir del cuarto me volteo a mirar guiñandome el ojo antes de salir.

-hermano, esa mujer da miedo- dijo mi hermano.

-ya lo creo.

Segui escalando unos cuantos metros hasta que vi una luz que se estrellaba contra el vidrio en los pisos superiores. Busque de donde venia esa luz y vi un helicoptero.

-la interpol!

-rapido cambia de cara- dijo Tooth y tal cual lo hice antes de que la luz del reflector me iluminara.

-esto si que se puso feo-

Se acuerdan que les conte de la intervencion de la interpol en la guerra pues veran la ultima vez ellos juraron que iban a acabar esta guerra de cualquier manera y si era necesario acabar con las dos agencias, ellos lo harian.

Estaba en el piso 108 cuando de repente los guantes se empezaron a resvalar.

-Toothless que pasa?.

-los guantes se quedan sin energia. Rapido escala!

Empece a dar saltos en los vidrios pero siempre me resvalaba perdiendo un poco de altitud. Cuando llegue al piso 115 el guante de la mano izquierda perdio toda la energia. Mire al guante que me quedaba y este empezo a titilar mas frecuente.

-oh oh

Y se solto. Antes de caer logre sacar el cuchillo y clavarlo en un vidrio dejandome suspendido entre el 114 y el 115.

-eso estubo cerca- dijo mi hermano con alivio.

\- demasiado para mi gusto.

Saque la pistola y dispare el gancho, apenas este quedo enganchado el mecanismo me subio hasta quedar colgando del helipuerto. Cuando iba a subir me detuve al ver como dos helicopteros de la interpol descendian y varios hombre uniformados con mascaras, chalecos antibalas, rifles y casco descendian.

-es definitivo. Los dioses me odian- dije con fastidio.

-muchachos buscamos a dos agentes secretos, el primero es Hiccup Haddock agente de MI6 y exmilitar de la marina inglesa y el segundo es Astrid Hofferson de la CIA una asesina experimentada, los dos igual de peligrosos. Los quiero vivos o muertos. Vamos a cazarlos y llevarlos ante la justicia- dijo un hombre al igual que ellos uniformado y armado.

-Toothless quien es el capitan america aqui presente?

-emm es el capitan de la interpol Alvin Blake alias el marginado. Nunca falla una mision, es la joya de la interpol.

Y como lo dijo Toothless en mi vision aparecieron todas las misiones incluyendo la operacion que le dio muerte a Bin Laden.

-Salvaje alguna novedad?-pregunto el hombre por un comunicador.

Ahora todo tiene sentido y el porque la interpol esta aqui. Salvaje es un agente encubierto.

Las unidades de la interpol empezaron a entrar al edificio.

-Church, Griff y Tucker se encargaran de vigilar el helipuerto-dijo Alvin antes de salir.

-Señor si señor-dijeron al unisono quedando los 3 soldados solos.

Pude ver que los tres empezaron a rondar por el helipuerto. Me sente en una de las vigas ajustando el silenciador.

-Toothless muestrame la camara del helipuerto.

-ahi esta- y tal cual dijo pude ver a los tres soldados, uno miraba al orisonte mientras que los otros dos hablaban en el centro del helipuerto.

Me levante viendo que el soldado que miraba al orisonte estaba enfrente mio, Tucker era Tucker segun la informacion de Toothless. Se dio la vuelta para irse a hablar con sus compañeros.

-hola Tucker-dije detras de el.

-hola, espera que?- dijo y antes de que se volteara para dispararme puse el anillo en el cuello de este dandole una descarga electrica. Los otros dos se dieron vuelta, le dispare a uno en el brazo haciendo que soltara el rifle pero no alcance a dispararle al otro que empezo a disparar obligandome a empujar a Tucker a un lado para que este no resiviera los tiros. Church el soldado que disparaba volvio a apuntar y disparar. Salte a un lado, disparando en el aire dandole en las piernas haciendolo caer. Ellos no tenian que morir pero no podia usar los dardos ya que el uniforme que usaban era demasiado grueso asi que procure no darles en puntos vitales.

Antes de que se incorporara me levante y con una patada en el rostro lo deje inconsiente y antes de que su compañero al que le habia disparado en el brazo me atacara, lo deje inconciente con un golpe de la culata de la pistola.

-no es personal- dije mientras me dirigia a la puerta de las escaleras.

-ten cuidado, los disparos del soldado alertaron a los guardias- escuche a Toothless al otro lado del comunicador. Empece a subir las escaleras hasta que derrepente la puerta de el nivel 144 se abrio mostrando a un guardia en vestido negro. Gente de Eret.

Apenas me vio me lanzo un puño a la cara el cual bloquee y se lo devolvi dando exactamente en la mandivula. Antes de que reaccionara lo taclee adentrandolo al piso quedando en un pasillo que por suerte estaba solo.

El guardia me dio una patada para quitatme de encima de el para despues rapidamente parase y atacarme. Bloquee el puño sujetandolo del brazo y pegandole dos rodillazos en su estomago sacandole el aire para finalmente jalarlo hacia atras y al estar agachado su cabeza se estrello contra la pared.

-Dulces sueños. Toothless avisa la proxima vez-regañe a mi hermano.

-yo de ti me escondo en el armario de al lado-sugirio mi hermano.

-porque?

-dos guardias van para tu posicion.

Y como sugirio mi hermano me escondi en un armario de utensilios del aseo esperando a los guardias.

-un agente caido-escuche la voz de uno de los guardias seguido de sus pasos.

Abri el armario y vi a los dos agachados frente a su compañero inconciente. Dispare contra el primer soldado dejandole un hueco en su hombro derecho. El segundo desenfundo su arma pero antes de que me apuntara le agarre la muñeca empujandolo contra la pared para darle un puño en su estomago y al momento que se agacho por el dolor mi rodilla lo resivio con un golpe en la nariz dejandolo inconciente. El que quedaba estaba intentando tomar su arma que habia arrojado. Antes de que la tomara, patee el arma lejos de el.

-no me hagas daño- rogo el hombre.

-no te voy a matar-dije tranquilamente.

-ah no?-dijo esperanzado

-no- dije para despues dejarlo inconciente de un golpe con la culata del arma.

Deje a los guardias en el armario y sali por las escaleras pero al ver un hombre estaba al otro lado de la espiral. Salte el hoyo que formaba las escaleras para con el impulso empujar al guardia contra la pared dejandolo aturdido y despues empujarlo para que se cayera por el hueco de las escaleras. Un guardia que bajaba las escaleras me vio he intento dispararme pero yo dispare primero dando en en la mano haciendo que soltara el arma. Salte y con la baranda me impulse para darle una patada en el rostro al hombre que tropezo y rodo por las escaleras hasta que se golpeo con la pared.

-hiccup no pierdas el tiempo- escuche a mi hermano. Segui subiendo hasta que por fin llegue al ultimo nivel pero al abrir la puerta.

-debe ser un chiste.

Frente a mi estaba u cuarto con columnas, una ventana igual de grande a la pared con vista asia el puente y todo tipo de prototipos en repisas y mesas donde por lo menos unos 50 guardias estaban que al verme me empezaron a disparar obligandome a esconder detras de la puerta y disparando contra ellos. Las balas que se estrellaban con la puerta de metal quedaban marcadas al otro lado. El sonido era ensordecedor y las veces que podia disparar eran pocas.

-recarguen

Escuche a uno de los guardias hablar. Era mi oportunidad asi que sali y dispare todo el cargador que tenia en la pistola con otro ya preparado en la mano. Apenas se acabaron las balas presione el boton y el cargador vasio cayo del arma, permitiendome meter el otro cargador para seguir disparando. Disparaba a diestra y siniestra, a penas veia que uno de los guardias apuntaba yo lo acababa. Todo estaba en camara lenta, saltaba de columna en columna cubriendome y disparando. Se me habian acabado las normales y me toco cambiar a las de escopeta que al disparar aunque tuviera el silenciador sonaba como un demonio y se fragmentaba de la misma manera que las escopetas normales.

Ya solo me quedaban los dardos y un par de modo escopeta y aun faltaban 5 guardias.

Saque el cuchillo y lo lance acabando con uno de los guardias, dispare las dos de escopeta acabando con dos y por ultimo a los dos que faltaban, a uno lo paralice con el anillo y al otro lo deje inconciente. Recogi el cuchillo y entre al cuarto que me señalaba la computadora entrando a un cuarto lleno de barriles y columnas.

-Toothless que es esto?-dije al ver el lugar.

-es uno de los mas recientes inventos de la compañia. Un liquido altamente volatil indetectable que pareciera agua.

-y el dispositivo black rider?

-esta en un cuarto pequeño a tu izquierda-dijo Toothless. Me gire y vi que solo habia mas barriles llenos del componente.

-Toothless no ahi nada

-debe estar ahi

Mire la pila de barriles y vi que uno estaba incrustado en la pared. Al abrirlo vi un tablero electronico.

-Toothless busca la contraseña de esta puerta. Ya la conecto.

Saque mi celular y un cable el cual conecte a la consola y el otro extremo al celular.

-ya lo tengo, espera a que desencripte el codigo- dijo mi hermano mientras veia como unos codigos aparecian en mi celular. Despues de unos segundos aparecieron 5 numeros en la pantalla.

-ahi lo tienes- dijo mi hermano.

Meti el codigo y vi como la pila de barriles se corrieron y en la pared una puerta se deslizaba a un lado dejando ver un pequeño corredor y al final una boveda.

-ves lo que yo?-pregunte

-veo todo lo que tu ves- dijo mi hermano. Al llegar a la boveda vi en el centro una franja azul. Acerque mi cara y al hacerlo un escaner empezo a escanear mis ojos loa cuales retire rapidamente.

-escaner de retina no terminada- escuche una voz robotisada.

-Toothless puedes modificar los lentes?

-para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta

Tal cual pedi mi hermano modifico los lentes con el escaneo que hicimos de la retina de Eret.

-haslo ahora

Me acerque y me escaneo los ojos.

-sujeto reconocido. Bienvenido señor Eret- escuche la voz del anterior. La boveda se abrio y vi un cilindro del tamaño de mi pie junto con un ship.

-Toothless seguro de que es esto?

-si segun lo que tengo entendido se intala en un satelite repetidor y este quedara mandando las 24 horas un pulso que se propagara por todas las antenas.

-okey mision cumplida. Nos vamos- dije saliendo del lugar. Y como siempre hable demasiado rapido ya que un cuchillo se estrello contra el borde del marco de la puerta a la altura de mi cara.

-señor haddock, se iba tan pronto?- escuche una voz suave y cantarina y al voltear pude ver a la rubia con su abanico negro y la rosa roja en su oreja derecha.

-ya desia yo que fue demasiado facil- dije con cansansio.

-Stormfly eso es trampa-escuche la queja de Tooth.

-no me mires a mi yo solo guio a Astrid hasta el lugar y nada mas- escuche la contestacion de Stormfly. Un silencio se instalo mientras yo lentamente deslizaba la Colt de mi manga a mi mano.

-como llego tan rapido?- pregunte.

-me parece mas facil embriagar a uno de los trabajadores del laboratorio haciendole creer que tendra una noche salvaje para despues obligarlo a usar su entrada. Solo que no conte con que un par de idiotas se subirian con nosotros en el nivel 50 alertando a todos los del lugar- conto despreocupadamente.

-bueno ahora si fuera tan amable de darme el dispositivo black rider- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-se lo daria pero yo tengo el arma- dije mostrando por completo el arma.

El silencio se instalo y vi como una sonrisa felina crecia por su rostro. Rapidamente salte a una columna disparando al ver un pequeño destello de su mano.

Al estar seguro vi un cuchillo clavado en un barril que empezo a soltar un chorro a la altura de mi... bueno el caso es que hubiera dolido mucho.

-vaya punteria- dije al ver el cuchillo.

-pense que tenia balas en vez de dardos-escuche su voz. Me asome y vi que el dardo estaba incrustado en un barril que empezaba a cotear lentamente. Me tuve que volver a cubrir al ver un cuchillo volar otra vez quedando al lado del otro.

-okey ya me enoje

Volvi a salir disparando y esquivando cuchillos que volaban de lado a lado. Algunos quedaban en los barriles y otros en las columnas al igual que mis dardos.

-me quede sin cuchillos- escuche la voz de ella despues de quedar oculto en otra columna.

-ese es su problema my lady- dije cargando mi ultimo cartucho. Cuando sali una patada me dio en el estomago, dispare tres tiros pero ella con su abanico los desvio.

De un momento a otro ella giro y dio una patada en mi mano haciendo que el arma se me fuera de las manos y quedara en sus manos, para despues dar otra patada en mi otra mano quitandome el dispositivo black ride y el ship que se perdieron entre una pila de barriles.

-dulces sueños señor haddock- y disparo. Para su sorpresa no salio nada y al revisar vio que el cargador tenia municion. Los gemelos seran unos idiotas pero son buenos en lo que hacen.

-que pasa my lady. Se le olvido como usar una de esas- dije con sorna.

Ella en un ataque de ira lanzo la Colt contra mi la cual atrape antes de que me diera un buen golpe en la cara. Empece a disparar pero ella esquivo todas las municiones que al final se acabaron.

Guarde el arma y me dispuse a un duelo mano a mano. Ella dio el primero golpe el cual esquive y se lo devolvi en el pecho. De ahi una cruenta batalla empezo y como no reconocerlo la mujer tenia mucha habilidad, su ventaja contra mi era su agilidad que era casi como un gato. Mi ventaja, la fuerza que en ocaciones me ayudaba a apartarla y hacer que retrocediera. Despues de un momento logre darle un golpe lo suficiente mente fuerte como para tumbarla pero a lo cual ella me dio una patada en mi pierna derecha haciendome perder el equilibrio y caer. Cuando puse las manos en el piso habia agua por doquier y vi que los barriles agujerados ya no goteaban.

-hiccup yo de ti salgo de ahi y rapido.

Cuando me levante vi que una gota de sangre en el suelo y al tocar mi labio senti ardor y mis dedos quedaron con sangre. Mire a Astrid la cual sonreia y que tenia una gota de sangre que escurria por su sien de una erida en la ceja la cual tenia abierta.

Me levante y la taclee con toda la fuerza que tenia contra la puerta. De la fuerza la manija de la puerta se abrio haciendo que los dos siguieramos derecho quedando en la mitad del cuarto principal. Con el impulso ella uso sus piernas para empujarme de encima de ella. Rapidamente saque el cuchillo de la protesis poniendome en posicion defensiva. Ella saco el avanico del cual salieron pequeños cuchillos de la estructura que lo formaba.

-asi va a ser?- pregunte.

-si quiere rindase señor haddock.

La ataque con el cuchillo a lo cual ella retrocedio. Si la pelea anterior era violenta, esta era peor, los colpes iban y venian junto con las estocadas y las apuñaladas. En una pausa la mire y vi que tenia parte del vestido rasgado y una pequeña erida en el pomulo y al verme vi que la corbata estaba cortada y mi cara tenia dos cortadas, una pasando por encima del ojo y la otra debajo de la mandivula.

Me quite lo que quedaba de la corbata desapuntando los dos ultimos botones de la camisa. Astrid rompio la falda dejandola a la altura de las rodillas.

El silencio predomino mientras nuestras miradas se mantenian fijas en la del otro. Yo pasaba el cuchillo de mano en mano cambiando de posicion mis manos y mis pies mientras que ella abria y cerraba su abanico lentamente. Cuando lo cerro rapidamente la ataque mientras ella lo abria rapidamente y lo esquivaba dando una vuelta por el suelo para pararse y atacarme. Las hojas de nuestras armas cortaban el aire con furia y rapides, ademas de que en ocaciones nuestros puños chocaban en el cuerpo del otro.

Rode en el suelo hacia atras evitando que la cuchilla dejara una erida en el pecho y al pararme me lance contra ella, al mismo tiempo que ella.

-fin del juego Hiccup- dijo Astrid con su abanico en mi cuello.

-creo que es un empate-dije ye ella al mirar se encontro con la punta de mi cuchillo debajo de sus costillas.

Nos miramos retadoramente ppr unos minutos hasta que las miradas serias se convirtieron en caras de diversion y carvajadas acompañandolas tanto que los dos nos estabamos partiendo de la risa en el suelo como dos niños despues de hacer una travesura pero como en la vida todo termina.

-porque seguimos haciendo esto?-pregunto astrid.

-no lo se. Desde hace meses que me pregunto porque sigo haciendolo.

-quisiera tener una vida normal- dijo ella con dolor por lo que es extraño ya que mostro mas dolor del que le haya visto reflejado fisicamente.

-una vida como la de Toothless y Stormfly?- pregunte divertido haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña risa.

-si. Esos dos apuesto a que ya estan haciendo travesuras

-si.

Y otra vez el silencio. Me quede viendola, detallandola con sus ojos azules, su rostro con sus caracteristicas finas y delicadas junto con su trenza casi desecha y ahora veo despues de tantas veces tenerla de frente y nunca haber visto lo bonita que es.

-lo siento por lo que te hice hace unos años y por la ceja- dije despues de un tiempo.

-yo lamento lo de tu pierna. La verdad es que me arrepenti de haber explotado el lugar al ver que tantas vidas se cobraron por algo sin sentido- dijo mientras veia distraidamente sus manos. Vi que de su cien aun se deslisaba sangre proveniente su ceja.

-dejame ayudarte- pedi acercandome para limpiar su rostro. Aunque espere a que se quitara en negacion, fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que no hubo una negativa. Lenta y delicadamente pase mi pulgar por su rostro disfrutando la textura de su piel sin romper contacto visual ni una sola vez. Era una fantasia que disfrutaba hasta que como dije no todo es para siempre.

-alto!- escuchamos un grito y al ver cuatro hombres de la interpol estaban enfrente nuestro.

Rodamos por el suelo hasta quedar ocultos en las murallas escuchando los estallidos de los rifles detras nuestro.

Al ver a Astrid esta sonrio mostrando su abanico.

-recarguen- esa era la señal. Y asi los dos corrimos contra los soldados. Le clave el cuchillo en el pecho para despues alsarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Astrid habia saltado y dado un gran golpe con la rodilla en la cara a uno para despues cortarle el chaleco antibalas con el abanico dejando expuesto su pecho para darle una gran patada en este. Lance el cuchillo clavandolo en el hombre de uno de los soldados que quedaba haciendo que soltara el arma. Senti una presion en mi hombro y al ver para arriba vi astrid volando por el aire dandole una patada al hombre que yo habia atacado dejandolo inconciente. Solo que daba uno el cual agarre del chaleco y lo lance contra una columna para que astrid lo noqueara de un golpe en el rostro con un puño.

-Debemos hacer esto mas frecuentemente-dijo Astrid.

Vimos como dos cilindros entraban empezando a soltar humo. Corrimos hacia la ventana y alcance a ver como astrid sacaba algo de su bolso y arrojaba un cilindro pequeño al cuarto del qur habiamos salido.

Cuando llegamos a la ventana abrace a Astrid y saltamos rompiendo la ventana cayendo rapidamente. Miemtras caiamos escuche la explosion y el fuego saliendo del ultimo nivel asi que saque el gancho y lo dispare a una de las ventanas esperando a que se enganchara en algo y para mi suerte se engancho dejandonos colgados en uno de los primeros niveles. Ahi fue que me di cuenta de la cercania de Astrid, la asesina mas experimentada que conozco estaba pegada a mi.

-entonces sera paz? -pregunte.

-si asi sera-dijo ella. Y ahi en la cercania de nuestros cuerpos y el calor de estos fue imposible evitar hacercar mi rostro y besarla. Crei que seria rechazado pero no fue asi. Astrid me abrazo del cuello profundizando el beso, un beso apasionado hasta podria decir salvaje.

-nos volveremos a ver señor Haddock- dijo despues de romper el beso. Seguido rompio el cristal del nivel en el que estabamos colgados y entro perdiendose de mi vista. Y cuando me asome por el pasillo ella ya no estaba.

-Toothless me oyes- llame a mi hermano despues de bajar al salon donde guardias sacaban a la gente.

-hola. Como fue todo?- pregunto mi hermano despues de un momento. Estaba jadeando como si huboera corrido.

-por que estas jadeando? Y que no estabas viendo el monitor?-

pregunte

-pues... emm... cuando vi que tu y Astrid se calmaron decidi darles su espasio y...- explico tartamudeando.

-estas con Storm en la cama verdad?

Silencio por parte de mi hermano.

-ya no los interrumpo- dije para despues colgar. Marque un numero en el celular.

-seguros y prestamos en que lo puedo ayudar?-escuche la voz de una mujer.

-Hiccup Haddock conectame con el director

-en un segundo.

-Agente furia nocturna, como resulto la mision?-escuche la voz gruesa de mi padre al otro lado de la linea.

-fallida señor

-el enemigo tiene el dispositivo black rider?

-negativo. El dispositivo y la informacion fue destruida

-bueno no es tan malo. Antes de que te vayas necesitamos que hagas algo en la torre.

Narrador

-idiotas estupidos!- se escucho el grito de Eret por todo el lugar -no pueden hacer nada bie? Les pedi que cuidaran el dispositivo y en que termina? En nada mas ni nada menos que la destruccion de toda la zona cientifica y de almacenamiento- en frente estaban todos los guardias a disposicion de Eret.

-pero señor- intento refutar Salvaje.

-nada de peros. Ese nivel lo reconstruire con la plata que saque de sus traceros ahora Largo!-. Y asi el histerico jefe se metio en el asensor para meter una llave en la cerradura y girarla para despues marcar el boton del nivel 100.

Al llegar camino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas blancas de madera fina. Al entrar se encontro con una sala con muebles de cuero, un mini bar, una chimenea, y mas haya habia un escritorio de metal y un hombre robusto sin una mano, con un traje blanco elegante y sus rastas cayendo atras de su cabeza.

-crei que no llegarias?- pregunto el hombre fornido.

-lo siento Drago pero esos estupidos agentes hicieron un desmadre alla atras- se disculpo Eret mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-si, la verdad ya me lo esperaba. Y con los de la interpol vigilando no me podia aparecer por alla- dijo Drago parandose y sirviendo dos wiskys del mini bar.

-tengo malas noticias. El dispositivo black rider fue destruido. Y el ultimo nivel quedo echo un desastre- dijo Eret con cansancio y estres.

-no importa- dijo Drago llevando los dos vasos con una sola mano hasta la sala para darle uno al muy confundido Eret.

-le vendi la formula de nuestro combustible inflamable transparente a un grupo de rebeldes revolucionarios en rusia, japon, estados unidos y el reino unido. Las transacciones ya se hicieron recuperando y ganando mas dinero del que hubieramos ganado con black rider- dijo Drago.

-siempre tienes un as bajo la manga- dijo Eret

-me conoces bien. Brindo por volvernos billonarios

-por ser billonarios- respondio Eret chocando el vaso con el de su jefe.

De repente dos balas se estrellaron contra el hombro de Eret, seguido de dos en la pierna haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Drago intento llegar al escritorio para llamar a seguridad pero 3 balas se incrustaron en sus piernas haciendolo caer.

-señor Bludvist. Debemos hablar sobre sus negocios ilegales en exportacion de armas- se eacucho una voz entre las sombras de una esquina del cuarto, al solo tener la luz de la chimenea la mayoria del cuarto estaba oscuro. Al salir el dueño de la voz se puede ver a un hombre alto castaño de ojos verdes con un traje negro, corbata roja unos guantes de cuero negro y un auricular en su oido, sosteniendo un rifle de presicion con silenciador.

-Dagur Deranged que haces?-pregunto Eret en el suelo sosteniendose el brazo.

-el no es deranged. Yo he visto a Dagur y ese no es el. Quien es usted?-pregunto Drago con ira.

-mi nombre es Haddock, Hiccup Haddock.

.

.

.

 **Hiccup Pov**

Llegue a mi cuarto en el hotel despues de haber dejado a Drago y Eret en una barcasa en medio del mar para que MI6 lo encontrara. Todo el lugar estaba a oscuras y al llegar cerre la habitacion con seguro y me eche en mi cama para despues meter mi mano debajo de la almohada buscando algo. De repente alguien ya me habia volteado quedando boca arriba subiendose sobre mi.

-buscabas esto- dijo la rubia sobre mi sosteniendo el arma sobre mi para despues lanzarla al suelo.

-que hace aqui señorita Hofferson.

-usted y yo tenemos algo pendiente señor Haddock- dijo Astrid a centimetros de mi rostro, chocando su aliento sobre mi rostro.

-me lo podria recordar por favor- dije con una sonrisa.

-sera un placer-dijo cortando el espacio uniendo sus labios y moviendolos de forma apasionada a lo cual yo acepte.

Por un momento, me olvidare del bando, de los motivos y de la guerra. Disfrutare de este momento que estoy seguro de que se repetira.

Solo se vive una vez asi que mejor disfrutar de lo bueno de la vida.

 **Fin.**

 **Y bien? Que les parecio? No se si quedo demasiado corto para desarrollarlo bien pero en fin intente hacerlo lo mas largo, entendible y menos aburrido posible.**

 **Antes de contestar los reviews del anterior one shot les pido una opinion de otro one shot que tengo en mente y me gustaria saber su opinion.**

 **Se me ocurrio viendo ralph el demoledor y no se si soy solo yo pero no se han dado cuenta de que la capitana del juego de querra es igualita a Astrid solo que un poco mayor y con el cabello corto?.**

 **Bueno la trama sera una especie de tron fusionado con halo donde Hiccup es absorvido por el juego el cual uno de los personajes principales es Astrid.**

 **Bueno ahora si a responder lps reviews de mi anterior fic.**

 **Aaron: que no entendiste. No creo que la historia fuera tan confusa.**

 **Aileen: gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerla. Espero que esta te alla gustado.**

 **KatnissSakura: gracias por leer. Es muy apreciado que una gran escritora como tu allas tomado tiempo para leer ese one shot. Se supone que es la fecha en que es el dia en que formalizaron su relacion aunque creo que falle por un numero.**

 **Alexa HSGS: enserio? Cuando me dicen eso a veces no me lo creo. Enserio lloraste?.**

 **The-rider-sel: la verdad no te creeria ya que no me considero la persona mas sentimental, talentosa y apasionada para poder hacer llorar a alguien. Espero que los errores que me mencionaste no allan aparecido esta vez. Avisame si tengo mas errores excepto los de ortografia. Soy pesimo con ese tema.**

 **Nina Chilena: no creo que este fic alla sido tan bueno como el anterior pero espero que te alla gustado y gracias por tu review.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
